Recent advances in the area of integrated optical technology have resulted in improvements to integrated optical channelizer (IOC) technology. At the same time, the millimeter wave (mmW) spectrum, and in particular, the W-band (75-110 GHz) has become increasingly relevant as the latest “new” threat band.